


Bound

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bondage, Bruises, Contracts, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, Manipulation, Masochist Martin Blackwood, Nipple Clamps, Rope Bondage, Sadist Elias Bouchard, Squirting, Trans Elias Bouchard, Trans Martin Blackwood, Vibrators, feeding the eye, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: “Um. Mr. Bouchard, sir, what can I do for you?” Martin’s voice held a slight tremor as he straightened in his seat with his hands clasped in his lap to prevent fidgeting.“ Ah, yes. Martin, I had some concerns regarding your qualifications.”
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Kudos: 42





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> ask me to tag if I missed something!  
> Thanks to Aarushi for reading through and hyping me up so I would finish

The paranoia drifts off of Martin like swirling fog, thick with the fear of being found out he is not what he says. He held himself together quite well all things considered working under the Eye’s constant gaze, and Elias wanted a taste for himself.  
That’s why Martin now sat in the chair across the desk from Elias trying his hardest not to squirm under his sharp perceiving gaze, and Elias drank it in as he casually looked Martin over.  
“Um. Mr. Bouchard, sir, what can I do for you?” Martin’s voice held a slight tremor as he straightened in his seat with his hands clasped in his lap to prevent fidgeting.  
“ Ah, yes. Martin, I had some concerns regarding your qualifications.”  
A bright spike of terror rose through the air.  
“Of course, Knowing your situation with your mother, I am willing to keep you employed. Only if you do a few favors for me.” Elias hummed appreciatively as he gave Martin a pointed once over.  
Elias leaned back in his chair and watched as Martin flushed and stuttered,” I’ll give you time to think it over, just let me know by the end of the week whether I should be breaking out the severance forms or some ropes.” He smiled magnanimously and gestured towards the door.  
Martin leapt to his feet and all but ran out the door, absolutely reeking of new and old fears mixing.  
Elias smiles again. This will be fun.

Martin comes back, like Elias knew he would, but only after stewing in his misery for three days.  
A timid knock on the heavy oak door to his office is all the notice Elias needs before he calls Martin in.  
“Came to a decision? Let’s hear it then, Mr. Blackwood.” Elias placed his pen back into the holder and looked expectantly at Martin.  
“Yessir. Um, I would like to keep my job. Please.” Martin stared down at his feet, cheeks flushed a bright red that spread down his neck and up to his ears, Elias wanted to know exactly how far down it went.  
“Brilliant. I have rules, of course. When you are with me, you will do what I say or there will be consequences. There will be no telling anyone about this arrangement, if I find out that you have told, you will be punished. There will be no backing out, do you understand this, Martin?” Elias counted the list off on his fingers with a grin.  
“Yessir. I-I understand.” Martin was wringing his hands and staring at the floor, not comfortable with this at all but he needed the money.  
“Good, come here. I want you to sign this for me. We must have the paperwork in order after all. If you are going to belong to me.” Elias held out a thin sheaf of paper and a pen,” Right there at the bottom. Then we can get started.”  
Martin grabbed the papers almost automatically, barely even reading them before signing his life away to the man who Knows too much. “ You–I–you mean now?” Martin stuttered and shakily placed the papers back on the desk.  
“Yes. Now. I won’t be made to wait.” Elias firmly confirmed and stood from his desk,” Follow.”  
Elias turned and walked to a door that Martin thought was just a small closet and opened it. Inside was a large bedroom, Elias was pleased with the gasp of shock that came from the other as he entered his rooms.  
“Institute heads have always had access to their own private rooms since the Institute was built here. It is all very convenient. Strip,” Elias gestured towards the room,” Let me see what we have to work with. Put your clothes in the chair so they're out of the way.” Elias sat on the edge of the bed to watch as Martin undressed in shaky movements until he was down to his under things and so unsteady.  
Martin hesitated and put off stripping his last defense by slowly folding his clothes and placing them in a free chair, stacked neatly.  
“Pants too.”  
Martin flinched and rested a hand on the waistband as if to steel himself.  
“Now. Or do I have to do it for you?” Elias drawled as he leaned forward onto his elbows against his knees.  
Martin bit his lip and nodded abashedly before sliding the fabric down his legs. He turned his back on Elias once again to place his last shred of dignity onto the pile of his clothing with a shuddering sigh before turning back to face the other man, fully bared to the world.  
A slow smile spread across Elias’ face as he took Martin in. The soft curves of him where the skin rolled, the dip of his pubis muttered with thick ginger hair, the red flush of embarrassment striking across the pale flesh of his chest only vanishing where twin scars marr the flesh from surgery.  
He was beautiful.  
He was Elias’.

Martin lay boneless on the sheets, his wrists tied to the bedposts to keep him from touching as Elias ran featherlight touches across his skin, smoothing his hands across the flesh of his stomach with deliberate motions,” Perfect. “  
Elias pressed a biting kiss to Martin’s stomach and Martin let out a breathy sigh and wriggled his hips under Elias’ weight as the other man nipped and kissed down his stomach.  
Elias pushed one of Martin’s heavy thighs aside, pausing only to press a kiss to the junction of his hip and thigh, before continuing his worship on the soft rippled skin; achingly close to the damp heat of Martin.  
Elias pressed his palm firmly on Martin’s thigh; holding him apart as he dipped his head and drew Martin’s cock into his mouth.  
“E-Elias, fuck.” Martin groaned, his thighs twitching sharply beneath Elias’ hands.  
Elias pinched Martin’s thigh and drew his mouth away with a wet sound to look up at Martin’s flushed face,” What was that?”  
“Sir! I’m sorry, sir.” Martin gasped the words sharply with a slight hiss at the sting of Elias’ nails.  
“That's right, good boy.” Elias pressed a soothing kiss to the place he pinched,” Good boys get rewarded.”  
Elias shuffled back down the bed with a small noise as he got comfortable. He slid one hand from its place on Martin’s thigh down to rub short circles around Martin’s cock with a lazy grin.  
Elias slid his hand further back, away from his cock, and slipped a single finger into Martin’s cunt and curled it easily.  
Martin jerked sharply and moaned, a low rumble in his chest. “P-please. Please, sir. I.. I need-”  
“Hm? What was that, pet? You need…?” Elias purred low against Martin’s thigh as he slipped his finger out just to drive another in alongside it “Use your words.”  
Elias scraped his teeth across the flesh of Martin’s thigh and bit down, hard. Hard enough to break the skin.  
Martin screamed and jerked his bound arms sharply in a short-lived attempt to get free.  
Elias laughed low and licked the blood from the weeping wound,” Still waiting. You know not to make me wait.”  
Martin whimpered,” I’m sorry, s-sir.” Martin looked to the ceiling and swallowed hard,” Thank you, sir. I don’t need anything, sir, I’m sorry.“  
“Good.” Elias smiled with blood-stained teeth before he dipped his head and nipped at the skin of Martin’s thigh once more, just to feel him jerk, and dipped his tongue into Martin alongside his fingers.  
Elias worked slowly, fingers twisting in time with his tongue working such beautiful moans and whines out of Martin.  
When Martin started tensing around him Elias withdrew completely to the sound of Martin’s high and wounded whine.  
“Hush now. I’m not done with you just yet, pet.” Elias sat up fully to lean over Martin and slip his soaked fingers into Martin’s open panting mouth for him to clean,” We’ve only just begun.”  
Elias waited for a moment for Martin to obediently suckle the slick from the fingers and took his other hand off of Martin’s thigh and slid it up between them and stroked barely there touches across a thin line of scar tissue beneath his nipple. With a hum, Elias pinched and twisted the nub of flesh sharply, his fingers barely muffling the sound of Martin’s shout as his back arched up to chase the touch. Elias let go as quickly as he had grasped him and swung himself off the bed with the grace of a man half his age and left Martin bereft of contact.  
Martin whined and twisted his head to follow Elias’ movements through the room as well as he could without his glasses. Elias gathered a few things from the other side of the room before making his way back over a few blurry shapes cradled in his hands.  
Elias sat beside Martin on the bed and set the items down on the sheets,” Stay still for me, pet. This will sting.” Martin shivered against the cool air and the indulgent tone Elias was taking with him.  
Elias pinched and pinched the skin around Martin’s nipple firmly and quickly snapped the first of the clamps sharply onto him with the gentle clink of a chain his only warning, and Martin arched sharply up in a futile attempt to ease the pressure with a cry.  
Elias smacked Martin’s thigh with a sharp crack,” I said to be still.” He placed the hand not holding the other clamp on the center of Martin’s chest and shoved him down before repeating his actions, leaving Martin whining and white-knuckling the ropes holding him in place.  
“There we are. Beautiful. “ Elias smiled and fingered the cool metal of the chain and gave a small tug where it rested on Martin’s stomach.  
Martin groaned and twisted his legs against the sheets and turned his watering eyes to Elias as the tears started to fall.  
Elias hummed approvingly,” Poor boy, is it too much for you?” He reached a hand up to wipe the tears off one of Martin’s cheeks in a soothing gesture, pulling away when Martin turned his head into the touch. Elias patted Martin’s cheek roughly and moved down his body, petting gentle strokes across his sides as he went.  
Elias dipped his head and left a sharp stinging bite on the flesh of Martin’s side; soothing it a moment later with a kiss that was offset by a tug of the chain. Martin’s whimpers and sobs only grew stronger when Elias reached between his legs once more and pressed a smooth cold object against his cock. He rubbed it in circles delighting in the sounds he pulled from Martin and turned it on.  
A low hum filled the space, only drowned out by the sharp gasp and whine and clank of metal when Martin jerked up into the sensation. Elias smirked and pressed tighter circles with the vibrator against Martin’s cock as he took in his work. Bruises of varying color and stages of healing bloomed like strange flowers across the pale flesh; the center of many a strange core of teeth marks. Slight cuts in the skin traced the blooms like stems connecting the flowers with bloody red streaks. Martin moaned and Elias dug a thumb into a flowering bruise to draw out the sound. The stems writhed with Martin as he moved against the sensations assaulting him as he flew higher towards his peak and Elias allowed it.  
“You’ve been good.” Hummed in a low silky tone as he tugged the chain again before moving his hand to rest gentle fingers against the clamps themselves,” Come for me, boy. You can do it.” And Martin screeched as the pressure was released from his abused nipples, one after the other, and came hard. Fluid gushed from him and coated Elias’ hand where he held the toy to him in a pleasant release.  
Elias drew his toys away from the shuddering man, not bothered by the slick and murmured a quiet,” Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at phantomwinds and on twitter at prettybluecolor


End file.
